Guenivere's Gift
by Lady Selena
Summary: Lorelie thought she was like any other witch, but she soon learns that that is not the case. But is she ready to face her destiny? :::NEW CHAPTER!:::
1. Prologue: The Ancient Battle

Title: Guenivere's Gift

Summary: When Lorelie learns she is the descendant of Queen Guenivere, a powerful witch from the time of Merlin, she is thrust into an adventure she will never forget. (Harry Potter AU, Draco/OC, Harry/Ginny)

Disclaimer: I only own Lorelie, her family, and this story. JKR owns Harry Potter, Draco, and all related caracters. Don't plagerise, okay? The story is (c) 2005 me.

Author's Note: This is my first story and I know Lorelie is kinda a Mary Sue, but I hope you will keep reading anyway. She's going to get more complex as the story goes along, and she's really not all that perfect. I hope you like the story! I am working really hard on it, and I think it's great. This is an AU that takes place during Harry's sixth year.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Prologue

She smiled grimly, clutching the bloody wound at her side. The battle between she and her enemy was finally over, but at the cost of her very life. Guinevere survived the battle field with her remaining good eye, the wood bow clenched loosely in her blood soaked hands. But, Guinevere truly doubted it was over.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's home to me and I walk along_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

She frowned and tucked a strand of deep ebony hair behind her ears, crystal blue eyes filling with tears as she saw that she was the only survivor. Oh, how cruel. To have her fellow warriors cut down like that, before her very eyes. You should have known, a voice inside her head said, you would be the only one able to face him and walk away…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_and I'm the only one and I walk alone_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

…walk away? She laughed, and then winced. Crimson trails flowed from between her fingers. Guinevere paled as she realized that she had only moments left. Tears freely streamed down her cheeks, turning red from the cuts on her face before dripping onto her white dress and golden armor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_'Til then I walk along_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

She dropped the bow and grabbed her beloved locket with both her hands, offering up a prayer to God. Please, she begged. You can't let this die with me, please! The level of magick she had reached, it just couldn't be lost! Let my descendents have this power-if they're worthy! He may come back!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_I'm walking down the line_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the border line_

_Of the edge and where I walk along_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Her vision was growing blurry, and she had dropped to her knees, but she kept the locket between her fingers. Please! She began to sob heavily. No, this couldn't be lost…this couldn't be! Finally, with her vision growing dark. Guinevere's sobs grew louder. "Plea-" she said, before choking on her own blood.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_'Til then I walk alone_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

…please, give them this gift.


	2. Chapter One: The Locket

Chapter 1

Lorelie MacDonnough was not an ordinary girl. She may have looked ordinary with her blue eyes and long, ebony hair that she pulled into an elegant bun, but she was very special. Lorelie was a witch.

Lorelie was 16 years old, a sixth year at Violet Sky Academy of Magic, a Wizarding school in Northern California. She was very smart, having gotten Outstandings in nearly all her Newts (she only got an E in potions because she didn't like the class that much; Professor Simpson was a cranky old hag who mumbled when she spoke and didn't like Lorelie).

But there was something else about Lorelie that made her different from the other witches at Violet Sky. Something even she was unaware of.

"Lorelie, I have something to tell you." Said Lorelie's mother Christine one night during the Holiday Vacation. "Please, sit down."

"What is it, mom?" Questioned Lorelie. She sat down on the green velvet couch in the den. Her little brother Michael was playing on his gameboy, a present from their muggle father Mike, in the kitchen. Lorelie could hear the beeps and boops from the toy.

"You're different from other witches, Lor." Christine said. She walked over to a chest on the mantle abover the fireplace and opened it. She pulled out a gold locket in the shape of a rose. The petals were intricately carved and edged in pink gold.

"I don't understand." Said Lorelie.

"Lorelie, you are the descendant of the powerful sorceress Guenivere. Now that you are sixteen, I can tell you that her magick is passed on from mother to daughter."

"Guenivere? Is that—"

"Yes. King Arthur's Queen. She kept her magick a secret from him with the help of Merlin, and it has been a secret for hundreds of years. You have to promise me you won't tell anyone but your true love."

"Why?"

"Because Guenivere's magick is too powerful, and if He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named learned of your identity—" Lorelie's mother grew pale. She did not finish her thought. Lorelie shivered.

"But He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named is in England, mom, I don't see why—"

"In order to receive Guenivere's magick, you need to travel to England and visit her tomb." Lorelie's mother said sadly. "You are going to be transferred to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the rest of the year. Albus Dumbledore is the headmaster, and he will watch over you."

"Mom—This is—This is amazing. I'm the descendant of Queen Guenivere? What is the magick I will receive?"

Christine smiled. "The magick gift is different for every girl. I can speak to animals, your grandmother could see the future."

"So that's why all the animals you see like you so much!"

"Yep."

"But what's that?" Lorelie pointed to the rose locket. Christine smiled and placed it around her daughter's neck.

"This is a magick locket. When you are ready to receive Guenivere's gift, it will open and give you the location of the tomb."

"Wow…" Lorelie sighed in awe. But in the back of her mind grew a worry about Lord Voldemort. Did he know she existed? Would he try to hurt her? Why would he come after her?

But her thoughts were interrupted when her mother said, "You're plane for London leaves tomorrow morning."


	3. Chapter Two: The Journey Begins

Author's Note: Chapter Two is ready! I hope you all enjoy it. I'm working on the next chapter now.

"Tomorrow morning!" Lorelie exclaimed. "But mom...what about my friends here?"

"It will only be for half the semester, Lorelie. You'll be back home before you know it."

"I'm scared." Lorelie said. She wrapped her arms around her self and sighed. "Will you be coming with me?"

"Oh, Lorelie. I have to stay here with Dad and your brother." Christine said. She hugged her daughter. "But I believe in you, Lorelie. I know, and you know, that the upcoming months are going to be something you'll never forget. And you'll be great."

"You think so?"

"Of course." Christine stood up and held out her hand. "Why don't you start packing. I bought you some new robes this morning. They're in your closet." Christine winked. She pulled Lorelie to her feet and pushed her toward the stairs.

Lorelie was surprised to find the robes her mother had bought. they were made of expensive silk, one was dyed pale blue that brought out her crystal blue eyes and the other was dyed a dainty pink color and it made her look older. She tried them on, smiling.

Lorelie looked at herself in the mirror. Was this pale, dark-haired girl really a descendent of Guenivere? Could she really be that spacial? Lorelie pulled her black curls up into a twist. She didn't look like a queen, she thought. Not even close to the regal paintings of Guenivere that she had seen. SHe hoped with all her heart that she could live up to her ancester.

Lorelie packed her bags quickly. She was only taking two suitcases--a spell allowed her to fit more stuff in them then normal. She packed her dresses and jeans and photographs of her family and her favorite stuffed animal--a lamb she named Mr. Sheep. They she took the locket and looked at it--the beautiful gold shimmering in the light--and put it back around her neck. She'd keep the locket on, no matter what.

Her mom had told her that Hogwarts was a little different that Violet Sky Academy. For one thing, there were houses and she would need to be sorted before begining classes. She would take the same classes, but rather than having all classes in the same day, they would be spread across the week. Also, Lorelie's least favorite difference, Hogwarts had a uniform. Lorelie supposed that she would get used to it, but she liked wearing fashionable clothing.

Christine woke Lorelie bright and early for the flight. It was six a.m. when they drove to the airport in a beat-up pick-up truck.

"Remember:" Christine said. "No magic!"

"I know." Lorelie answered. "I have my passport and everything--I'm a foreign exchange student."

"Right." Christine smiled. When they got to the airport, she helped her daughter with her bags and took her to the desk. She said to the woman at the desk: "My daughter is going to London. Her flight is at 8:30."

"Okay!" Said the women. She typed a few things into the keyboard. "Can I see you're ID?"

Lorelie handed her the passport.

"Well, Lorelie, your flight is boarding in twenty minutes. Heres your boarding pass." She handed Lorelie a slip of paper. "Security is straight down that corridor to the left."

"Okay!" Lorelie said. She took her boarding pass and the lady loaded Lorelie's luggage onto the conveyer belt. Lorelie gave her mom a hug.

"I'll miss you Mom!" She whispered.

"I'll miss you too. Be good!"

"I will." Lorelie said. She smiled, resilient, and waved goodbye to her mom before heading towards the double doors that led to the security checkpoint.


	4. Chapter Three: The Flight

A/N: Sorry about being so late! I had midterms. Sophomore year is a lot harder than I thought. I'm in 3D sculpture this year for one of my electives, and I had to work on that class's project forever! But I am so happy with my project. It's a bird in a nest made out of soapstone. I'm giving it to my mom for her birthday. (She has a bird-thing). Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 3**

During the flight, Lorelie slept most of the time. She was sitting next to an older fellow who snored. On the other side of her was a window. For a while, Lorelia gazed out the window to the horizon.

"Well, here it begins." She whispered. This was the first time Lorelie had been so far from home. The old man next to her shuffled in his seat and snorted. Lorelie crinkled her nose in disgust.

"I saw that." The old man said. "Don't think I didn't see."

"I'm sorry sir."

"You should be. What time is it? Stupid muggle transportation. Not nearly as efficient."

"Excuse me?" Lorelie said. Could it be her luck that she was seated next to another wizard?

"Harlequin Hatfield."

"Lorelie MacDonnough. I'm, um, a foreign exchange student." Lorelie said. The man was very strange, she noticed now, but not nearly as old as she had originally thought. He was tall and skinny, and a mop of white-blond hair rested on the top of his head. He wore a gray suit, and a black bowler rested in his lap; there was a cane laying on the floor at his feet. He looked like he had been plucked straight out of the nineteenth century. He couldn't have been more than thirty years old.

"A student, eh? It just so happens I am a professor." He said lightly. Lorelie wondered if he taught at Hogwarts.

"I think we're landing soon." Lorelie said. Outside, the sky was gray with clouds. Sure enough, the captain came over the loudspeaker.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be arriving in London shortly. The local time is 11:20 p.m. Please fasten your safety belts while the light is on. Mesdames et Messiers, nous arriverions a Londres…"

"Oh!" Lorelie quickly fastened her seatbelt. The professor did the same. He looked at Lorelie strangley. "Is something wrong?"

"Violet Sky Academy?"

"How did you…"

The young professor pointed to the scarf Lorelie held in her lap. It was purple with a carefully sewn wolf patch in one corner—the school's mascot.

"Oh, right." Lorelie blushed. Suddenly, the plane bumped and Lorelie yelped.

"It's turbulence—we're landing."

"Oh."

"Are you transferring to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I am."

Professor Hatfield held out his hand to shake Lorelies. She did.

"I will be taking over the Defense Against the Dark Arts position." He said. "Did Violet Sky offer that particular course?"

"No. But we had a Native American Art and Magic course."

"Ah, I thought so. I'm a Salem graduate myself." The professor grinned. "Say, do you mind riding with me to the train station? I don't think I can manage taking a muggle taxicab by myself."

"Actually, Professor Dumbledore was going to—"

"We can forward him an owl when we land.

"Well…okay." Lorelie smiled. She was glad that she was going to have Professor Hatfield as a friend.


	5. Chapter Four: Licorice Shoelaces

Author's Note: Thank you all for your comments! It really makes me want to keep writing when I see all you're responses. Thank you!

**Chapter 4**

When the plane landed, Lorelie felt quite relieved. She exited with Professor Hatfield and the two made their way to the baggage claim.

"Any particular reason why you are transferring?" Professor Hatfield asked.

Lorelie shrugged.

"My mom wants me to see the world, I guess." Lorelie hoped that the professor would accept that answer. He smiled.

"Ah, there's my suitcase." He reached out and grabbed a dented and scuffed blue suitcase off the conveyer belt. Lorelie saw her suitcases and pulled them off, too. She stacked them on top of one another and began tugging them behind her. Professor Hatfield also retrieved a small carrying case from one of the attendants. Something inside fluttered, making noise with it's wings.

"Okay…now what?" Lorelie laughed as the little bird looked at her through the holes in the case. It hooted and clicked it's beak as if to say to Lorelie: "Why did you get to ride in the airplane, too? I got stuck with all the dogs and cats and they wanted to quarantine me!"

"Well, we'll go to Kings Cross where we take the train to Hogsmede. I'll be staying there until the second semester officially begins. We'll send that owl now, and arrange for Headmaster Dumbledore to have transportation ready for you. How does that sound?"

"It sounds a lot better than I could have hoped!" Lorelie shouted as they made their way through the crowds of people toward the signs pointing out taxis. Outside it was snowing. Big, heavy white flakes that rained down on the Londoners.

Professor Hatfield stopped when they reached the curb and precariously opened the carrying case. The little owl hooted again and hopped onto his sleeve. Professor Hatfield took a piece of paper and a pen from his pocket and scribbled down a quick note.

"This is Artemis," He said, "she's the fastest little barn owl I've ever met."

Artemis hooted, approving the compliment. Professor Hatfield muttered a spell and then tied the paper around Artemis's leg. She took flight and disappeared into the sky.

"What was that?"

"A spell so to the muggles it looks like I fed her and put her back in the cage."

"Cool."

"Ah, a taxi! This'll get us to where we need to be!" Professor Hatfield said as a taxi pulled up to the curb. He opened the door for Lorelie and she climbed in while he and the taxi driver loaded the suitcases into the trunk.

"Kings Cross." He said to the driver. The driver grunted and slipped back into the car. Professor Hatfield sat next to Lorelie. "It shouldn't be too long of a ride."

"I don't mind it. London is so pretty---it's snowing!"

A little while later, Lorelie and Professor Hatfield arrived at Kings cross station and took the train out to Hogsmede. As promised, a horseless carriage waited for Lorelie, and she and the professor said their goodbyes.

"I'll see you in a little while, Lorelie!" he said. She waved goodbye out the window of the carriage before turning around.

Hogwarts was amazing. Lorelie had never seen a castle before (besides the one at Disney Land) and she was astonished. The carriage left her at the front of the school and she climbed out to be greeted by a wizened old man with a long, white beard.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Lorelie asked.

He nodded, a twinkle in his eye.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Lorelie. Your mother has told me quite a bit about you."

"She has?" Lorelie blushed.

"Indeed. Come in, come in."

"Thank you."

Lorelie stepped inside Hogwarts and immediately felt the warmth from the school.

"You will need to be sorted before you are placed into a house. Did your school have houses?"

"No," Lorelie said. She followed professor Dumbledore down the stone corridors until they reached a majestic gargoyle.

"Licorice Shoelaces!" Professor Dumbledore said and the gargoyle lept aside, allowing them to pass. "There are four houses. Your mother was a Ravenclaw, I believe. She was with us for her sixth and seventh years."

"I didn't know she was here for two years."

"Oh, yes. She quite enjoyed her stay."

"How will I be sorted?"

"Ah, a very good question, Lorelie."

They had entered Dumbledore's office and he led her to a stool in the middle of the room. Lorelie sat down and before she could look around she felt a heavy weight placed on her head.

"You're from the States, are you? Interesting…Interesting….."

"Who are you?"

"I am the Sorting Hat." The hat said proudly. It had a creaky, moldy voice.

"Oh!"

"Let's see, let's see….You're smart like your mother. Perhaps Ravenclaw…But you're adventurous, bold, and brave…the makings of a Gryffindor…And, Ah, You have a secret, too."

"You won't tell anyone—"

"No, no, no. Hmmm…Let's see…You're a bit sly, but a loyal friend—trustworthy. But I do think that you belong in GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat shouted the last word and professor Dumbledore removed the hat from Lorelie's head.

"Is that good?" She asked.

"I was in Gryffindor myself when I was a student, but now is not a time for reminisquing. You have housemates to meet.

Dumbledore led Lorelie back down the stairs to the corridore where she had left her things. A girl with brown hair waited there, a smile on her face.

"This is Hermione Granger. She's a prefect, and she will take you to your room."

"Hello, Lorelie," she said, holding out her hand

"Um, hello," Lorelie responded. She shook Hermione's hand and the two began walking. Dumbledore disappeared into his office.

"You're from the United States?"

"Yes, California."

"Do you have family here?"

"Only my great-grandmother, but I've never met her." Lorelie answered. It was true, her great grandmother lived somewhere outside of England.

"Do you think you'll meet her while you're here—Oh, let me help you with that suitcase." Hermione took one of Lorelie's bags, lightening her load.

"Thank you. So when do classes start?"

"Well, the winter holiday doesn't end for another week. Professor McGonagal will have your schedule ready for you sometime before then. Meanwhile, I can show you around, if you'd like."

"I'd like that a lot, Hermione. Thank you." Lorelie smiled, and Hermione did too. She seemed like a really nice girl, and Lorelie hoped they could be friends. She was so nervous to be in a new school, especially one almost halfway around the world

They arrived in front of a statue of a large woman who asked for the password.

"Shakespeare." Hermione said, and the frame opened to reveal a large common room where three or four students were lounging or playing chess. The two boys playing chess looked up when they heard the door open and grinned.

"'Mione, where have you been?" The red-haired boy asked.

"Ron, Harry, this is Lorelie. She'll be staying at Hogwarts for the rest of the semester."

"Hello!" Said the dark haired boy. Lorelie thought she recognized him, but…

"Where are you from?" The red-haired boy asked.

"California," Lorelie answered.

"You're from the States?"

"No, Ron, she's from the other California." Hermione chided.

"You'll like it here," the dark-haired boy said. He must be Harry, Lorelie decided, and then it struck her—she had seen him in the papers. Harry Potter! She felt herself blush to be talking so casually with the boy who lived.

"Thank you, I think I will, too." Lorelie said, smiling.


	6. Chapter Five: Hermione's Tour

Author's Note: Chapter 5, so soon! I really hope you enjoy it. Thank you all for reviewing!

**Chapter 5**

Recently, Draco was hating everything.

And everyone.

Including his father.

And as always, Potter. Could never forget Potter.

…did we forget to mention his father? Not like Draco was gonna actually admit it to anyone, but Daddy wasn't playing fair lately. Not only had he pulled his son's spending account at Gringotts, but had also kicked up quite a fuss over the motorbike, Draco's pride and joy. At least, it was right now his favorite thing. Right up there with hating Potter. And muggles. And that stupid Granger, who had left a slight scar under his eye with her stupid left hook some three odd years ago. It hadn't faded, and Draco was planning his revenge. Still.

Or, at least he was going to. Soon. Sometime.

Between hating his father and all. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid," he chanted to himself, sucking down the rest of his cigarette. Smoking was also stupid. But, it was one stupid Draco didn't mind. He had picked up the habit over the summer, along with the motorbike, all black and chrome and beautiful. His parents hated it and forbid him from keeping it on their Manor. It was mudblood grime they said.

Draco had to admit, he probably never would have touched the motorbike in the first place if his mother hadn't been so disgusted by the thought of it. Apparently that traitor Black had owned one. Not that Draco cared much for him, but a motorbike had been a brilliant idea.

But, it was still missing something.

Magic. Hence why Draco was out here in the first place. The bike was missing magic. What he wanted to do to it, he wasn't quite sure. Maybe make it run over Potter. But, that would be a waste of one perfectly good bike, and not to mention he was sure Potter blood was downright toxic. He was sure Potter himself was pretty toxic-just look at the rubbish he drew in around him.

Speaking of rubbish, that stupid Granger girl was making her way across the lawn, a shorter, brown haired girl in tow. Draco, partially hidden by the bushes, sneered in disgust. For the love of…they were freakin' multiplying. And they were pretty far from the school anyway--was no where Potter Rubbish or Muggle free for him? Apparently not.

"And this is the lake," Granger was saying, "It's inhabited by a clan of mermaids, as well as a giant squid, and according to Hogwarts: A Histor--" she kept going, but Draco wasn't listening anymore. Nor was he really planning his escape. In fact, he was lighting up another cigarette as he ambled closer to the water's edge.

Bloody mudblood, he muttered to himself. Granger was pointing to something in the distance while the other girl nodded her head in awe. She looked about as dense as Weasley. ...no, wait, scratch that. Denser than, maybe. Downright stupid. Wow...he had a theme going here, didn't he?

"Malfoy!"

Damnit.

"Wait here, Lorelie." Hermione said, a pained smile on her face. "Malfoy, do you have permission to be out here?"

Draco flashed the silvery prefect badge on his robes—she didn't warrant an answer--and turned around.

Hermione turned back to Lorelie. "That's Malfoy. He's been a nasty, spoiled git from the first day I met him."

"He doesn't look--Oh my god!" Lorelie gasped. A slimy pink tendril had snaked its way from the water's edge and crepted toward the receding blonde.

"Malfoy!" Hermione shouted urgently. She raced toward him, but her foot caught under a stone and she tumbled to the ground. There was a sickening thud as her head hit the ground, and Lorelie flinched.

Meanwhile, Draco had finally noticed the tentacle, but it was too late. It had wrapped around his ankle and slowly dragged him toward the water. Lorelie froze. What could she do…hadn't Hermione said the squid was harmless..but it…

Suddenly, Lorelie felt a force pushing her forward, like a wave had scooped her up and driven her toward the boy. She raced to the water where the boy was being dragged.

"Hold on!" She shouted, pulling out her wand.

"Oh bloody hell!" Draco muttered, grasping at the slimy tentacle around his ankle. He pulled and yanked at it, but it grew tighter, and soon Draco realized just how dangerous a predicament he was in. It dragged him into the water and Dracostruggled to grab on to something, anything. Meanwhile, Lorelie shouted every spell she could remember, but they did nothing to stop the squid. Her jeans were soaked, and the cold water seeped into her shoes as she splashed next to the blonde boy.

Suddenly, Lorelie felt a wave pushing her again and her hands lifted without her control. Blue light filled her palms and her vision became filled with bright, white light. A voice whispered, a woman. She called to her in a language Lorelie couldn't understand. And then everything went black.


	7. Chapter Six: The Hospital Wing

Author's Note: I am so sorry guys! Its been such a long wait, but I hope you think its worth it. I'm on my spring break now so I can devote all my time to writing. Yayyy!

**Chapter 6**

"Lorelie? Lorelie?" An unfamiliar voice called to Lorelie. She opened her eyes and found herself in a bed with white sheets and curtains. Madame Pomphry was talking to her.

"Wh..what happened?"

"You had a nasty spill in the lake, dear," Madame Pomphrey said briskly. "Can you wiggle your toes for me?"

Lorelie wiggled her toes, and laughed. She laughed when she was nervous. "I can't remember anything after seeing that blonde boy….Is he….?"

"Mr. Malfoy is just fine, dear. How are you feeling?"

"Queasy."

"Hmm, in all my years, I've never seen that dreadful squid touch a student," Madame Pomphrey muttered as she walked away. Behind her, a bushy-haired girl was approaching the bed.

"Hermione!"

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Oh, Lorelie, you almost drowned!" Hermione shouted suddenly and threw her arms around the girl. "It's all my fault."

"Don't be silly!"

"I should have warned you…"

"Hermione! I'm okay now. I think, I think someone was looking out for me."

"What do you mean?"

Lorelie looked around. She knew she could trust Hermione, but she didn't want to say anything just yet.

"I'll tell you later, when they let me out of here, okay?"

"Madame Pomphrey said you could go back to your room this evening. You seem okay, except for the rash from where the squid tried to pull you under."

"That's a relief to know." Lorelie paused. "And Mal-foy?"

Hermione raised one eyebrow. "What about him?"

"Is he okay?"

"I suppose…he was mostly in shock from that spell you cast at the squid. Speaking of which, I didn't recognize it. Was that something you learned in your American school?"

"Actually, that's just what I want to talk about later."

"Oh, alright." Hermione smiled a little. "Everyone's terribly curious about you now. The American girl who was snagged by the squid."

"Oh, no!" Lorelie felt her cheeks turn pink. "You don't think they'll make fun of me, do you?"

"No, after all, the squid went after Malfoy first!"

"You don't seem to like him very much."

The smile on Hermione's face disappeared. "Once you meet him again, you'll see why, Lorelie. He's a cruel spoiled sniveling monster."

"But he can't be all bad…when I was in the water, I think he tried to pull me up…"

Hermione shrugged, not sure how to reply. "Stay away from him, Lorelie. Trust me."


End file.
